Gypsy Rhapsody
by jamaican-gold
Summary: This tale happened a long time ago. Jack Sparrow meets a lovely gypsy princess and they both fall in love with each other. But will it be happily ever after as her father opposes the union?


Author's Note: Greetings! This is my first fanfic here. I hope u all enjoy it, and please review, it helps me write. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: This is for my whole story, so don't report me if I did not disclaimers in the other chapters. I hereby state that I do not own POTC or most of its characters, though it must be said that I own the plot and the characters that I created in this story. Other than that, Disney, you would know. Thank you.  
  
Note: This is rated R for a reason, so if ur not old enough, go and find another fic. Thank you.  
  
Gypsy Rhapsody  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The tale I'm about to tell you all started in Spain, my country. To me, Spain was a clash of deep cultures, rich colours and undying romance. You can run wild here, as free as Mustang, your burgundy scarf flying out behind you, the wind caressing you as you throw your head back to savour it. Ah, Spain, most romantic of countries. Most flamboyant. Despite this, my heart belonged to the seas, and to one man. I can picture him now, standing tall aboard his ship; a red bandanna tied around his head, his hair tied up with a small red rag in a loose ponytail. He had a gold hoop earring in one ear and the most devilish of smiles on his face. That was how I first saw him.  
  
Alas, I must write fast. I do not have much time left on Earth. They would soon come and get me, and then I must leave. My own hands are shaking as I write this, but I must get it done. If anyone finds this book, they would know about what I have done, and me. It is my only source of comfort in my last hours.  
  
I shall now begin my tale, starting from the very beginning. My tale is Gypsy Rhapsody, and it begins like this:  
  
I was born into a large gypsy clan. My father was the head gypsy, Emilio, and he was a strict man. He favoured no nonsense from anyone. When I was born, he beat up my mother for not producing him a son worthy of being his heir. My poor mother was left without food for three days yet she had to feed me. Even though my father did not love me at first, he soon grew to take over my life. He was very strict with me, always demanding that I act like a lady, not like a tramp. He saw to it that I did not do anything to harm our family's reputation. I had to be prim and proper. I cannot mix with other children, but sit in my caravan and study. I was used to this, though as I grew older, the feeling of freedom in me grew stronger. I longed to be free.  
  
I must here briefly explain my clan. We lived separately from other people and thus, we had our own set of laws and punishments, many of them harsh. My father, as head gypsy, ruled over the clan like a king. Men were stronger and had more powers than the women. We were not considered highly here. As a result, there were more rules against us. One of the rules that will be very significant in this story is that fathers will betroth their girls to their future husbands. If a woman does not obey to this rule, her life will be forfeited. As such, this is where the troubles began.  
  
My father had betrothed me to his best friend's son, Miguel, who was ten years older than me. His son was a potential wife beater, and I hated him. He had always looked at me with leering eyes. I never felt comfortable around him. Needless to say, when my father told me on my sixteenth birthday that I was to marry Miguel, you can imagine my shock and horror. I started to protest, but remembered my manners and the rule. Still, I was dismayed. I would rather die than marry him.  
  
It just so happened that we had been camping near a city by the sea. Everyday, there would be ships passing by, all of them beautiful and grand. But there was one ship that was more beautiful yet dark and gothic had docked at the city of Santa Maria. From the rumors gathered, some said that it was a pirate ship, yet how can a pirate ship dock at an official port?  
  
I would usually go into the city to run errands for my father. There was this one instance where I had to buy bread, but the baker said it would take awhile to fulfil my large order, so I decided to explore the town. I immediately was drawn to the docks, for as I have said before, I love all things seagoing.  
  
I had stopped before the large ship I was talking about before. It was ebony black in color, the sails large and magnificent. My breath caught in my throat. It was so beautiful...  
  
"Lovely, isn't it? Though ye are rather beautiful yeself, luv," whispered a voice behind me.  
  
I whipped around, and came face to face with a handsome young man. He had a red bandanna tied around his head, a gold loop earring in one ear, a white loose shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his chest, which was tanned and muscular. His hair, black in color, was tied loosely behind him in a careless ponytail. He grinned, showing off healthy white teeth. He was handsomely tanned and had a mustache. There was a bit of stubble on his cheeks. A burgundy red sash was tied loosely around his waist. He wore a pair of loose black pants and had a brown belt fitted with a gleaming sword and two pistols. He looked every bit the part of a romantic.... Pirate, I thought suddenly.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, forgetting my manners. I clutched my rich brown scarf around me, as though I was cold. My hair, dark and ebony, like the ship, fluttered wildly around me. I was wearing an earthy rich dress, with a black corset around my abdomen. My dress was an off shoulder, with a huge belt buckle and various other pieces of cloth adorning the skirts. I had large sliver loop earrings that swung heavily in my ears. My eyes were lined with kohl, which further enhanced my emerald green eyes. My own skin was a light dusky tan.  
  
The man looked at me in an amused, inquisitive way. "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. What be yours?"  
  
"Esmeralda," I whispered. "You're a Captain?"  
  
"Of that ship, yes," he answered, while gesturing to the black ship behind me. He looked me in the eye. "Esmeralda, is it? It means Spanish Emerald, right?"  
  
"Si," I could only managed. My heart was starting to behave funnily.  
  
"It fits ye," he grinned gently. "Any chance of me marrying ye?" he added cheekily.  
  
Before I could answer though, I spotted my mother's face in the crowd at the City Square. I was in full view of the square, if I could see mother, she would be able to see me.  
  
"I have to go," I muttered to Jack as I pushed past him, leaving him confused behind me.  
  
"I was only joking!" he yelled after me. Poor man, he thought I was running away because he thought he had insulted me. By that time however, I had reached my mother.  
  
"Where were you girl? Your father is looking for you! You'd better hurry," she hissed urgently.  
  
"I have to get my-  
  
"The bread is with me. You'd better go, lest he becomes angry."  
  
Mother kissed me on the cheek and proceeded to drag me in the direction of the camp. I turned my head back, and saw Jack still at the docks. He was watching me. He smiled, a bit sadly, and waved goodbye. I raised my hand in turn and blew him a kiss. I turned around back, not wanting to see his expression and hurried back to camp.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it 4 2day. I hope you all liked it, and please review! Thanks!  
  
P.s. This happened all a long time ago, so it will explain 4 Jack's different appearance and all. 


End file.
